


Very

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: Just a short Sherlock poem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Very

Very smart,  
Very cold,  
And extremely annoying.  
Very fast,  
Very accurate,  
And extremely rude.  
Very tall,  
Very weird,  
And extremely bored.  
Sherlock Holmes.  
Adjectives,  
Adjectives.  
Words,  
Words.  
Smart,  
Fast,  
Rude,  
Weird,  
Freak.  
Just descriptions.  
Just adjectives.  
Just words.  
Words,  
Words,  
Words.  
Freak.  
Sherlock Holmes,  
The freak.  
Very quiet,  
Very loud,  
And extremely dramatic.  
Very useful,  
Very precise,  
And extremely arrogant.  
Very spontaneous,  
Very destructive,  
And extremely unique.  
Sherlock Holmes,  
The freak.


End file.
